


[podfic] no time like christmas

by duckgirlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Draco, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: How can you have a happy Christmas when you're stuck in St Mungo's?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Time Like Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129272) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 



> recorded for frecklebombfic as part of #itpe2016

direct download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122670.zip) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122671.zip)

mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ckra97rep90xlf2/No_Time_Like_Christmas_2.mp3) | [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc3a75t7lep11x5/No_Time_Like_Christmas.m4b)


End file.
